Ben Ashdale
Ben Ashdale is one of the main characters of Desperate Schoolboys. An anal retentive young man, Ben serves as one of the protagonists and titular characters of the series, as his past, relationships, secrets and troubles are explored throughout the series. Following the shocking murder of his friend James, Ben and his remaining best friends reunite to try and make sense of the tragedy, all the while trying to cope with their own personal woes. For the last few years, Ben has developed an infatuation with classmate Liz Taylor, whom he views as the perfect girl. But he comes to find that the road to romance has many detours and obstacles along its path... Biography 'Early Life' Brought up by an emotionally damaging mother, who constantly belittles him, resulted in Ben becoming a quiet and anxious student. Ben met Joe and James on his first day of school, straight away hitting it off with Joe. He forever had a crush on Liz Taylor since he first seen her, however failed to ever do anything about it. ("Worthy of Belief"/Who You Really Are, Part 1") He became close friends with the other members of his group: Joe, Rena, Josh and James. However James was mysteriosuly killed over the summer. Ben helped James' mother with the funeral who told him about oragami swans, here he also met Andrew. He had a close relationship with his granddad, who tried to teach him to go for life's opportunities. ("Pilot"/"Who You Really Are, Part 2"/"Conscious Decisions)" 'Season 1 Ben admires Liz from afar but doesn't work up the courage to speak to her. He comforts his friend Rena, who is having troubling dreams, and expresses how he misses James. He then sits through an uncomfortable dinner at home, where his mother asks about his introverted manner and lack of interest in girls. ("Pilot") Joe snaps at Ben without cause before Ben then attends his grandad's funeral, where he fails to say some words due to hsi anxiety. His dad tells him this is understandable, however his mother is must unhappy, afraid that people will him as strange. Ben then overhears his mother expressing how dissapointed she is in him. When Ben then goes to school the next day he is upset to see his friend, Josh, flirting with Liz. ("Conscious Decisions") To make up for his betrayl Josh organises a day out, so Ben will talk to Liz. However he fails to do so, and comes across rather geeky. He later sees Josh and Liz making out. ("Partners in Crime") Ben and Joe are locked in a storage room together at School. They sort out their problems, becoming best friends again. Ben then tried to help Joe with his anger issues but Joe didn't want his help. Joe seeked revenge against a man who had made him feel small and decided to break his window. Ben went to stop him but Joe talked him into breaking the window himself, making a blow for the 'little guys'. ("Worthy of Belief")/("Seeking the Door") On his father's birthday, Walter told Ben that all he wanted was for Ben to be the best he could be. Ben then struggled to deal with Liz and Nick becoming such good friends, as Nick was very similar to himself. Ben comforted his friend, Rena, after Rudolfo died. ("Papa Said")/("All for the Best") When there is a fire at Wiksteria High, Ben and Joe are exiting when they realise Dr. Sonya is locked in his office. They go back for him and break down his door to save him, all then survive. ("Burning Bridges") Ben grew suspicious of Nick when he seemed very guilty for Rena over Ali's death. After taking a closer look at the source of the fire Ben began to think Nick started it. He confronted Nick who told Ben that trying to prove he started the fire would be like a chess game. ("You Meddling Kids") Ben began to get close to Katie, as they both didn't approve of Liz and Nick being togehter. Ben told Katie his theory of Nick starting the fire. "(Domination") Ben visits Josh in prison, who is suspected of killing Rudolfo. Josh told him that he was gay. Ben happily welcomed Josh back into the group. He then returns home to find his mother is pregnant. She tells him that she hopes this child will turn out better than Ben did. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 1")/("The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") Season 2 Ben met Emma, who just moved from Private School, when cleaning out her new locker. It was clear they had a lot in common as they both had a desire for organisation and being clean. Ben asked her out and she agreed. After Josh was kicked out by his father, Ben happily offered him a room.("Forever Reforming") Ben then held a small gathering to introduce Emma to his friends. However she proved to be selfish and demanding, insulting his friends and requiring most of the attention. Liz and Nick also came, and Ben confronted Nick about still thinking he started the fire. However Nick told Ben that he was merely jealous that he had got Liz. Once Emma left, his friends all expressed their dislike towards her, annoying Ben greatly. Ben and Josh began to get on each other's nerves, living together while Ben's parents were away. ("Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten") Ben and Emma continued to see each other, despite the dislike towards her from Ben's friends. However her and Ben got closer, her even telling Ben her shameful secret that her family was currently very poor. ("My Girlfriend, the Bitch") Josh decided to move out, after being offered a job and room by Andrew. Ben told Liz his concerns about Nick, causing Nick to push him down the stiars. Emma grew concerned when she was told that Katie use to have strong feelings for Ben. And after Ben was pushed down the stairs, she grew even more concerned about the attention he was recieving from her. She then phoned the police and told them that Katie pushed Ben, having her taken away. ("Wanting for Everything")/("Binding Affairs") Ben's friends held a surprise homeing party for him after he left the hospital. However Emma asked him to leave, as she wasn't enjoying herself. Ben refused, on the account that his friends had gone to a lot of effor. But Emma left anyway, ignoring Bens wishes for her to stay. Ben then got drunk and thought he overheard Josh say it was him who pushed Ben down the stairs, causing him to punch Josh in the face. ("Boo!") Emma suggested going on a double-date with Mary and Rena, hoping to help them get closer. However during the date Emma proved dominating and rude, Ben confronted her on it and she apologised, caliming that at her old school it's how people were and she wasn't use to such nice people. Ben and Rena then joined the Pupil Council, Rean hoping to run for Leader however Emma persuaded Ben to run against him. Ben won but stood down once Rena told Ben how much it meant to him. ("The Search Party's Over"/"King of the Castle") Ben comforted Liz when she broke up with Nick, however Liz found out about his feelings for her. After a talk with Emma, Liz realised that she recognised parts of Ben she liked. Liz went to the ruins of the old school to deal with her issues, where Ben met her and stood with. Ben then gave Liz a gift for everything she's been through however, forgetting it was Emma's birthday, he needed the gift back to give to Emma, which was surpringly dissapointing to Liz. ("When God's Back is Turned"/"It Just Never Ends") During the Wiksteria Masacre, Ben saved Liz and Emma when Erwin attacked the cafeteria, which indirectly also saved Katie. Ben took Liz and Emma to the main door but it had been locked, they were then met by Donald who shot Emma. Ben ran away with Liz, knowing if they stayed they would die, believing he left Emma to die. However once he got Liz outside safe, he returned to get Emma, who turned out to be alive, he then exited with her also safe. ("One Fell Swoop") Mary told Ben that Liz returned his feelings. Ben then went to see Liz and finally announced his love for her however Liz said that she couldn't betray Emma. Ben argued that he would never have gotten with Emma had he known Liz liked him back, but Liz still left. She then returned and they kissed. Ben then went to break-up with Emma, and agreed to let people say Emma broke up with him and also not be seen in public dating Liz until a reasonable amount of time had passed. This greatly upset Liz who was ready for a date. ("Hail Mary"/"A Spot of Bother") Ben planned a secret date with Liz on the school roof, however he struggled to seperate the real her from the idol image he had carried in his head for so long. With the help of Katie, Ben admited to the imperfections of Liz. Ben then got a call from Rena, trapped in the basement of Mary's house and went to save him, however once he entered the house Nick set it alight. Ben managed to rescue those inside and made it out but Nick took Ben and Liz captive to the ruins of the old school. Nick told Ben of how Liz killed James and was in the mental clinic. He then took Liz's pills so that Ben could see the real Liz, and forced the pills down Ben and his own gullets to allow Liz to decide which to save. A crazy Liz, without her pills, accidently knocked Nick off the roof and attacked Ben (believing him to be Ali) however Ben calmed her down. Liz then remembered seeing Mary the night James died, discovering she had been used to cover Henry killing James. The next day Ben ignored Emma's wishes and kissed Liz in public, becoming a known couple. ("Who You Really Are, Part 1"/"Who You Really Are, Part 2") Season 3 Ben and Liz walk to class as happy as can be as they discuss their plans for their date that night. Ben leans in to kiss Liz, but she backs away, stating that after what happened with Nick, it may be a while. Ben tells Liz that Nick loved her because he needed her, while Ben needs her because he loves her. Liz is touched by Ben's words and ends up kissing him. Little did the happy couple know, a jealous Emma was watching. That night, Ben and Liz are on their date while Emma is spying on them. Once learning Liz is allergic to pepper, Emma sneaks into the kitchen, and comes out with a grin on her face. Once Ben and Liz get their food and start eating, Liz starts to swell up when she realizes there's pepper in her food. Ben yells for help, and Emma thrusts Liz's stomach enough to get the food out. Ben realizes what Emma did to Liz's food and calls her insane. After dropping Liz off, Ben starts walking home. After crossing the road, Emma's car comes by and accidentally hits him. Emma runs out of the car, and apologizes to Ben as she begins to sob, but soon learns that Ben has amnesia. ("The Start of Something New") Emma has her father pick up her and Ben as they drive him back to their house. Emma and William lie to Ben, telling him that Emma is his girlfriend and he lives with them. Ben is driven to a small town where Emma and William pull over to talk in privacy. Ben gets out of the car as he walks down the street. He finds himself evening a cat's mirror. Emma and William catch up and manage to get Ben back in the car where they drive him to his 'new home'. After taking a fifteen hour nap, Ben goes downstairs where he tells Emma that he remember anything that happened. Emma tells him that it will take some time. Ben nods and goes into the kitchen for lunch. ("Blinding One's Eyes") Ben's OCD enacts as he moves stuff around in the Swift's summer house kitchen. Emma brings Ben a tray of breakfast as they talk. Ben tells Emma that he had a dream about a girl with strawberry blonde hair. Emma tells Ben that she is the only girlfriend he has ever had. All of a sudden, Emma's cat, Pixel jumps on the table, startling Ben. Ben asks who that is and Emma reminds him that it's her cat Pixel. Pixel hisses at Ben, but Emma tells him that Ben loves Pixel. Later on, Ben watches Emma as she brushes her horse. After coming back inside, Ben tells Emma that he had the dream about the girl again. Emma tells Ben to forget about her, but once he says he doesn't want to, he has a flash of confessing his love to Liz. He asks Emma if she's Liz, resulting in Emma having a complete breakdown. ("Think Before You Shoot") Ben attempts to ride Emma's horse, but after being thrown off, Emma comes to comfort him. Emma tells Ben that he will get the hang of it with a little more practice. The former asks the latter if he's happy being there, to which he replies "Of course." Emma helps Ben back on the horse where he is able to ride it, thus leading to Ben thanking his 'girlfriend'. Later on, Ben and Emma are standing in front of the horse's ground. Emma leaves to prepare Ben something to eat. Ben then turns around and finds his real girlfriend, Liz. Ben asks Liz if he knows her, and she tells him what happened. At that moment, Ben remembers the car accident and remembers who Liz and Emma were. Emma returns where she and Liz get into a cat fight. Ben decides not to call the police, but merely tells Emma to move on from him. ("Strong, Fast and Fresh from the Fight") Ben and Liz return to Wisteria where Liz re-introduces Ben to Rena and Josh. Ben assures them that he knows who they are. Ben asks where Joe is. At that moment, the three schoolboys run into Silvia who tell them that Joe is in the hospital since he donated a kidney. Ben starts to notice something a little off about Silvia. Later on, Liz finds Ben looking at pamphlets for resorts that Liz could go to in order to get off her medication. Liz is offended by this and tells him to butt out as she storms away. Ben tries to to apologize, but she refuses to listen. Later on, Ben finds Liz on the roof of their school where they makeup. They remember the good and bad memories on the roof. Liz tells Ben that she wants to go to one of the resorts. Ben and Liz smiles as they look over the roof. ("Guilty Until Proven Innocent") Ben is at school where he is on the phone with Liz who is now at the resort. Ben tells Liz that he loves her as they hang up. Ben is startled when he finds Emma behind him. Ben tells Emma that she needs to move on. Emma tells Ben that she can't just let him go, even if it means just being friends. Ben tells Emma that he would like to be friends, but Emma needs to understand that he is with Liz now. Emma agrees, and Ben tells her that he will always be there for her as a friend. Later on, Ben and Emma are walking down the hall. Emma apologizes for kidnapping Ben. Ben tells his ex that he forgives her as he did hurt her and he knows what it is like to be that desperate. The two friends walk down the hall, for are terrified when they hear the bus crash. After school, Ben and Emma are outside where Emma trips and twists her ankle as she falls against the damaged building. Ben notices the clock hand falling as he jumps up to save Emma. After picking her up, she assures him that she is alright. ("For Whom the Bell Tolls") Ben and Emma are walking in the park where Emma asks Ben how his friends are memory are. Ben assures her that his friends are alright, but his memory is still incomplete. Emma promises to spend the day with him to help remind him of anything, since after all, she caused his amnesia in the first place. Emma takes Ben to James grave sight where he remembers his old friend. Ben begins to have a flashback, not about James, but about Nick. Ben then remembers the thing that makes him complete --- Liz. This makes Emma a little uncomfortable. Ben visits Katie who is in the hospital where he tells her about his day with Emma. After Ben leaves, Katie quickly calls Liz and alerts her that Emma returned to Wisteria. ("The Many Final Chimes") Ben and Lydia get ready for Christina Belindro's funeral, but once Ben finds his suit ruined, he and Lydia rush out to get a new one. After getting the suit, Ben and Lydia take the elevator down to the bottom level of the mall, but the elevator comes to a stop, leaving them trapped, and to make matters worse, Lydia's water breaks. ("Infinity, Part 1") Trapped in the elevator, Lydia tells Ben that he will have to deliver the baby. As Lydia pushes, Ben can see the babies' head, but finds the umbilical wrapped around its head. Ben reaches his arms in where he is able to unwrap the cord, and delivers his new baby sister. Ben hands the baby over to Lydia as the elevator starts working again. Ben and Lydia are able to get out of the elevator where they find Walter, Liz, and Katie among others. As Lydia goes over to Walter, Ben hugs Liz. Later on, Ben goes to the dock to clear his mind where Emma meets up with him. Emma tells him that she tried to move on, but she just couldn't, and that she knows he still loves her. Ben tries to make it clear to Emma that there is no chance in them being together, but Emma chooses not to listen and leans in for a kiss, resulting in Ben accidentally pushing her over the dock. Ben looks into the water and sees that she is gone and calls 911. ("Infinity, Part 2") Season 4 TBA Season 5' TBA Relationships :''For a full list of Ben's relationships, visit Ben's family. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Schoolboys Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ben's family Category:Season 5 Characters